Laying Claims
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Tobi claims Deidara as his lover after Sasori's 'death'. Only to find that the puppet is still alive and wanting Dei for himself. A lot of chaos ensues as the two compete for the blonde's affections...only go get worse when a mission turns terribly wrong


Yeah...new pairing obsession... xD But I can't help it...it's mega hawt! And for every pairing obsession I try and write a Story...so...TobiDei people!! xD

Hope you love TobiDei is lurve!

--xx--

Title: Laying Claims.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto etcccc,...I wish...then my stories would be reality...

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons

Pairings:TobiDei, one-sided SasoDei

Summary: Tobi claims Deidara as his lover after Sasori's 'death'. Only to find that the puppet is still alive and wanting Dei for himself. A lot of chaos ensues as the two compete for the blonde's affections...only go get worse when a mission turns terribly wrong

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

Blue eyes stared blankly at a shadowed figure in front of him, seemingly to be lost in thought about something that seemed to take the owners attention to another world entirely,

"Deidara?" A voice asked, sounding a little irritated. Blue eyes blinked as they focused on the shadow before him,

"What, un?" the feminine blonde said in a flat tone. A sigh was heard from the shadowed figure,

"Just...deal with it Deidara. Sasori is now dead. You have a new partner now. His name is Tobi. You better get to work soon. You have yet to capture your bijuu." All of a sudden the image of the figure shimmered and vanished, leaving Deidara alone again. Until he could hear soft footsteps approaching him. He turned, his eyes narrowed as his hand hovered over his clay bag.

At first all he saw was orange. That damned Orange mask. His eyes then flickered to the figures cloak, which was black, bearing the red clouds of the Akatsuki.

_This must my new partner...leader-same must be fucking joking._ Deidara thought as his lip twitched slightly. Tobi was a head taller himself, making Deidara feel smaller then he already was. Even at eighteen years of age Deidara wasn't the tallest of people. The blonde's visible eye went to the hole inside the mask, trying to see the colour of the others eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He was silent for a while before he grudgingly said,

"I'm your partner...Deidara, un."

The blonde felt the weight of Tobi's stare on him as if he was in a small, pitch black, oppressive cave at the bottom of a mountain with all that weight pressing down on you, making you feel like you want to scream, or suffocate under that extreme pressure. It also felt like the man could see right through him, saw every aspect of him, knew every aspect. It made him shiver slightly. Tobi then cocked his head to the side and replied,

"My name is Tobi...boy I'm lucky to be able to able to work with a girl!"

Deidara felt his jaw drop as his eyes widened. He tried to talk a couple of times, but nothing came out. Eventually he settled with a low, warning growl. He was well aware of his feminine looks, but he loathed it when people picked on him for it. Some people found out the hard way when he was younger when he was still in Iwa. He wondered briefly how well they had fertilised that field he had blown them up on. Probably not very well.

"Did I say something wrong, Deidara-sempai?"

The blonde glared at the taller man and hissed,

"I am a guy, un. Keep that in mind or I'll blow you up, un!"

Tobi tilted his head to the other side,

"You don't look like a guy...are you sure?"

The blonde hissed as he took clay from his bag, stuffing it into his palm mouth to infuse it with his chakra. He then moulded it into a small bird, holding it up on one of his slender fingers,

"You see this Tobi, un?" He watched as the other man nodded, "I can use this to blow your sorry ass up if you don't keep quiet, okay, un?"

Tobi then nodded somewhat enthusiastically saying,

"Tobi is a good boy!"

The blonde twitched, but did not otherwise say anything back. There was silence in the cave as they stared at each other. The taller male twiddled his thumbs as he kept his gaze on the blonde, as if thinking and evaluating his new partner. Deidara didn't like it,

"Don't stare at me, un." He snapped. Tobi shifted before turned away,

"Okay Miss Deidara-sempai!" And with that he laughed and ran off, leaving the gaping blonde behind. Deidara hissed before he set after his new partner, intent on making that bastard pay.

--xx--

Deidara shook his head to rid himself of that memory of four months ago. He turned his eyes to the kitchen surface in front of him at the orange he had peeled and was currently eating when he was hit by that particular memory. Why was he even thinking of his idiotic partner anyway? He twitched slightly. That man had still not stopped asking Deidara about his real gender. The blonde sighed. He was getting sick and tired of it. He was asked _daily_. And he fucking hated it! All the other members had stopped after about a month, but Tobi was just so persistent.

Deidara then shivered. It was that stare again. It still made him shiver whenever Tobi was watching him. And he seemed to be doing it a lot lately. He turned his head to the orange masked man who was watching him from the door,

"What do you want, Tobi, un?" Tobi was silent before he shrugged and walked off, causing Deidara to frown. He had been doing that a lot lately. Coming into a room to watch Deidara and then asked what he wanted, he would shrug and walk off. It made the blonde want to tear his hair out with frustration. Was that guy deliberately trying to confuse him!? If he was, he was doing a very good job at it...

He sighed, walking out of the room and down the hallways, towards his room. He needed a shower. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling a face when it felt dirty to touch. He hated that feeling. He opened the door to his room, which was simply furnished with a double bed, bed side table, a desk with a desk lamp and chair, and a chest of draws with two doors. One lead to the en-suite bathroom whereas the other led into the small walk in wardrobe. The blonde closed and locked the door behind him before he stripped himself of his clothing, draping them over his chair as he couldn't be bothered to put them away just yet. He went over to his wardrobe, grabbing a clean towel before he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He placed the towel on the rack before he undid the hair tie in his hair, leaving to all hang loosely to his waist. He didn't know why he kept his hair this long...but he preferred it like this. He turned on the spray of the shower, testing it with his hand, waiting for it to get warm enough. When it was, he stepped inside, shivering slightly as the water cascaded over his body. He grabbed the bottle of shower gel, washing his body down, several times in fact. He just loved feeling clean. He then reached for the shampoo, putting a generous amount on his hair, washing and rinsing it out. When he was finished, he stayed under the spray for a little bit before he finally turned off the shower and got out, grabbing his towel and drying off his body before he used it to partially dry his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his hair to stop it sticking to his back.

He then walked up to the door, placing a hand to open it...

--xx--

Tobi smirked to himself as he watched the blonde in the kitchen, his eyes glazed over as if he was thinking of something. The blonde then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before returning to the orange in front of him, eating it slowly. He saw Deidara shiver slightly before the younger male turned and asked,

"What do you want, Tobi, un?" Tobi just shrugged and walked off, smirking underneath his mask. He loved doing that to Deidara, it kept the smaller nin on his toes. He chuckled. It was so fun to tease Deidara. He just loved the reaction he got from the blonde, especially when he got all flustered. It was just so cute. He knew he liked Deidara more then a team mate. He had known this from the moment he first set eyes on him. He was just so beautiful and captivating. Not to mention cute.

Tobi wondered the corridors for a little bit, lost in thought. He was thinking of a way in which he could make Deidara his and his alone. He thought up of a few ideas which he could use, considering each one. The two of them where in fact alone in the base right now, with everyone else out on a mission, so there was no one else to bother either. Not that Tobi really like annoying them...but it was part of the mask he had assumed to hide his identity. He only liked teasing Deidara. The blonde also had a strange knack of always knowing when Tobi was watching him, as if he could feel his eyes. Not that Tobi minded. It just meant that Deidara was fully aware of his presence.

He then stopped, his eyes going to the door at which he had stopped at. It was Deidara's. He put his hand on the handle, frowning slightly when he found that it was locked. He then took a lock pick from his pocket, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing and locking it behind him again. He tilted his head slightly as he heard the shower. He chuckled slightly. He could walk in and surprise the blonde while he was in the shower, but thought against that idea when he heard the shower stop. He could hear some movements as Deidara dried himself off.

Tobi stared at the door, waiting for the blonde to come out. This should be fun. He heard the door open as a naked Deidara stepped out with his towel wrapped around his head instead of his waist. Tobi smirked at the site, eyeing the blonde up and down. The blonde squeaked in surprise when he saw Tobi, grabbing his towel from his head and bunching it up to cover himself, leaving his hair to fall loosely. He was blushing madly.

"Tobi! Get the fuck out of here, un!" He hissed. He couldn't see Tobi smirking,

"Why Deidara-sempai?"

"B-because I told you to, un!" The blonde growled, the furious blush still on his face. Tobi tilted his head as if confused, but inside he was laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself,

"Sempai...I'm confused. You look like a woman yet I saw that you are in fact a man...how is that so?"

The blonde twitched,

"I just look pretty, okay, un? Now piss off, un."

Tobi made a tutting noise, waggling a finger at Deidara as he had a sudden idea,

"You shouldn't swear sempai...I'm going to have to punish you."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion,

"Punish, un?"

"Yes...you've been a naughty boy and I have to be a good boy and punish you!"

He then took a step forward watching as Deidara took a weary step backwards, clutching the towel tighter to himself,

"T-tobi, un?" Deidara questioned in a slightly shaky voice,

The taller man backed the blonde up against the wall before he stopped in front of the younger male, who was looking somewhat nervous,

"What do you want Tobi, un?" The blonde snapped, trying to get control of the situation. Tobi was silent for a little while before he grabbed the blonde, dragging him over to the bed, throwing him down and climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. Before Deidara could register anything, Tobi used the towel to tie Deidara's wrists to the head of the bed, leaving him naked beneath Tobi.

When the blonde realised what was happening, he stiffened, his breathing quickening slightly in his panic. He then squirmed underneath the taller male, trying to knock him off, but Tobi was not budging,

"Tobi what are you doing, un?" He hissed, squirming a little harder, glaring up at the other nin. Tobi cocked his head to the side, watching his captive intensely. He felt a rush of excitement seeing the blonde underneath him like this. He licked his lips and removed his gloves, putting them on the bedside table, his eyes still on the man under him before he lifted his hand, putting his thumb underneath the mask, lifting it slightly. Just as expected, Deidara stopped all movement to watch what Tobi was doing.

"Sempai...Do you...honestly think I am who you think I am?" He asked, watching Deidara with his sharingan. The blonde gulped, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips, but not saying anything. This caused Tobi to chuckle,

"You're so cute sempai..."

Deidara blinked before he huffed,

"No I'm not, un!"

Tobi smirked, lifting his mask so that it showed the lower half of his face, chuckling lightly as the blonde stared at him. Deidara then wiggled his hands, trying to free them. Tobi's smirk widened,

"Tell me Deidara...what do you hate most about Itachi?"

Deidara stared at him blankly, caught off guard by the question shot at him. He then chewed on his lip for a little bit before answering,

"It's that fucking sharingan, un..."

"Have you even met other sharingan users?"

Deidara paused,

"No, un..."

"Well then you can't say that you hate the sharingan because you have nothing to compare it to..." And with that, Tobi took off his mask, his one visible sharingan eye staring down at Deidara, who's eyes were wide with shock as he gaped up at the older man. Tobi smirked, reaching out with a hand to stroke the blonde's soft cheek,

"You have very soft skin for a guy..."

The blonde ignored him, stuttering,

"W-who are you, un!? Where's Tobi, un?"

Tobi tossed his mask onto the bedside table,

"I am Tobi, Deidara-_sempai_." He said, his voice dropping to a sensuous whisper. The blonde shivered slightly,

"Y-you're not Tobi, un." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh but I am Deidara-sempai..." Tobi continued in his sensuous voice, stroking Deidara's cheek. The blonde tried to pull away, but Tobi gripped the younger male's chin, keeping him facing towards him. He leaned down until their lips were just brushing, their breath intermingling between their slightly parted lips.

"Ever since I first saw you Deidara...I haven't been able to think of anything else but you...you're just so beautiful...that's why I arranged so that I was made your new partner...closer to my goal..."

With that he gently pressed his lips to Deidara's, taking advantage of the blonde's shock to slip his tongue inside the others mouth, probing, exploring the sweet cavern. He pulled away when the blonde started squirming violently underneath him. He looked at the flushed male, smirking at how cute it was. Deidara then glared up at him,

"W-what was that for, un?"

Tobi didn't reply but instead dipped his head, his tongue running over the blonde's neck before he settled in the junction that joined the neck and shoulder. The blonde gave a small whimper, shifting slightly, although made no protest. He sank his teeth into the smooth skin, getting a small yelp from the other male as he drew a small amount of blood. He happily licked it up, humming slightly at the sweet taste before he sucked on the wound, making sure to leave a prominent mark.

"T-Tobi, what are you doing, un?"

Tobi trailed his fingers over Deidara's neck,

"Just something I've wanted to do for a long time..."

He then trailed his lips lower, occasionally licking at the sweet tasting skin before be reached the nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ahhh...S-stop..." Deidara moaned, his back arching slightly, "T-tobi, un..."

Tobi glanced up at the blonde, his eyes screwed shut as he turned his face away, biting his lip. He smirked, cute. He rolled his tongue over the erect nub, listening to Deidara's moans and whimpers. He pulled away with one last lick, chuckling slightly,

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Deidara."

The blonde twisted his head to look at him, his eyes slightly glazed over before he wriggled,

"Get off me, un..." Although it didn't sound as forceful as before.

The taller male stared down at Deidara, one of his hands unbuttoning his cloak as the other stroked the blonde's chest listening as the other male gave a soft purring noise.

Tobi removed his cloak, throwing it on the floor beside his bed before he removed his top as well revealing his smooth, pale chest. He smirked down at the wide blue eyes that watched him before asking,

"Like what you see, _sempai_."

The blonde shivered and looked away again, blushing slightly. Ah...seems like he's a little shy...

Tobi shifted his weight slightly, lowering his head once again to run his tongue his captives toned stomach, occasionally biting and leaving hicky marks. He wanted his partner thoroughly marked so everyone knew who he belonged to. Also he was loving the noises his blonde was making. He paused when he reached Deidara's erect member. He slid his knee in between the blonde's legs, spreading them so that he was sitting between them. At this Deidara yelped, yelling,

"W-what are you doing, un!?"

Tobi frowned slightly, tilting his head back slightly as he looked down at the blonde,

"You should know what I'm doing Deidara..." then a sudden thought hit him, "Unless...you're a virgin?"

The blonde blinked before blushing furiously and turning his face away. Tobi felt his excitement heighten. That would mean he would be the first person to ever touch Deidara like this. Although he was surprised that Sasori had not jumped at the blonde. His eyes then focused on the member in front of him, taking the head into his mouth, sucking and massaging it with his tongue. The blonde's eyes widened as he moaned loudly, his hips buckling slightly. Tobi gripped Deidara's hips to prevent him from thrusting them. The blonde whined slightly at that. Tobi deep throated the blonde before pulling away till just the head was in his mouth, his tongue running over the slit, tasting the pre-cum. He then repeated that action several times, getting loud moans, whimpers and occasionally Deidara whimpered his name.

"Ahh...T-tobi...I'm gonna..."

Tobi sucked harder on the head of Deidara's swollen member, swirling his tongue over the slit. The blonde arched his back with a loud moan, cumming into the taller male's mouth, crying out his name before he slumped on the bed panting heavily with his eyes closed. Tobi swallowed Deidara's cum, licking his lips as he stared at the flushed and panting blonde, smirking at the fact that it was his doing, that he had this power over the younger man.

"Like that _sempai?_" He asked, licking and nipping at the left thigh as his right hand stroked the other one. The blonde shivered slightly, a heavy blush spreading over his cheeks. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. Tobi chuckled,

"I take that as a yes then?"

Deidara's blush deepened, but he gave a small nod before he squeaked as the other male thrusted a finger inside,

"T-tobi what are you doing, un?"

The Uchiha looked up at Deidara with half lidded eyes,

"I am going to fuck you sempai. Like I said...I am doing what I have wanted to do for a long time...just relax...I promise it will not hurt much."

Deidara whimpered softly, but forced himself relax. Not that he had a choice. Tobi gave a small nod as he inserted another finger, his free hand stroking the blonde's member to help distract him. He scissored his fingers to widen the tight entrance before he pushed in a third, causing Deidara to whimper slightly as he also speed up the speed of his pumping, making the blonde hard again.

He probed deeper with his fingers, searching for the others sweet spot, smirking when Deidara cried out, pushing down onto his fingers,

"T-tobi! D-do that again, un!"

He chuckled, rubbing his fingers against the blonde's prostate hard, listening as Deidara moaned loudly, pushing down more on his fingers. The dark haired male gave a small growl, he had had enough of watching Deidara writhe and moan underneath him...he wanted to be inside him now! He quickly freed himself from his trousers and boxers before he removed his fingers. Deidara gave a small disappointed sounding whine, squirming slightly, looking up at Tobi with pleading eyes.

He smirked at the cute site before he grabbed onto the soft thighs, lifting them onto his shoulders, pushing his member into the tight heat of the blonde, watching Deidara bite his lip but utter no protest.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the blonde, he paused, allowing Deidara to get used to the unfamiliar intrusion before he started a gentle pace, resisting the urge to just fuck the blonde into the mattress. Deidara squirmed, moaning softly,

"Tobi...go faster, un." He whined, rocking his hips slightly. Tobi wasn't going to disobey. He sped up the speeds of his thrusts, searching for the blonde's prostate again. He knew he had found it when the blonde moaned his name loudly, rocking his hips to create more friction. Tobi wasted no time in pounding into the blonde's tight ass, burying his face into the slender neck, feeling the vibrations on Deidara's moans and screams of pleasure. His free hand stroked the blonde's neglected member, causing the blonde to moan more, turning his face to bury it in Tobi's hair, the sounds of his moans and panting the filling the older male's ears.

Deidara then gave one last moan, arching his back, screaming Tobi's name as he cummed into their chests, his tight entrance constricting around Tobi's throbbing member. The Uchiha moaned Deidara's name into his ear, thrusting as deep as he could before releasing his seed deep inside his lover.

The two slumped, panting as they came down from their high, trying to get their strength back. Once Tobi got enough energy back, he pulled out of the blonde, placing his slim legs back on the bed before lying next to Deidara, releasing his hands and pulling him into his arms, nuzzling his face in the smaller male's soft hair. Deidara hesitated before he snuggled closer with a small yawn. The two was silent for a while before the blonde gave a small cough,

"So...who are you really, Tobi, un?"

Tobi lifted his hand, stroking Deidara's blonde hair before he answered,

"My real name is Madara...I am the Leader of Akatsuki."

Blue eyes widened before Deidara sat up sharply, only to yelp and fall back to the bed. Tobi chuckled, pulling the blonde close again,

"I don't think you'll be able to walk for a little while, Deidara." The blonde blushed furiously, his lower lip sticking out in a pout,

"I-I know that, un!"

Tobi chuckled and nibbled on Deidara's pouting lip. The blonde gave a small whine, pulling away, his eyes hard in a glare,

"Why didn't you tell me before, Tobi, or shall I say Madara un?"

A sigh escaped Tobi before he looked at the blonde with slightly pained eyes,

"I've only had that revealed to Pein and Konan. I can't let the other members know...although you do now...just some things that I need to keep under wraps for the time being. There are some things I can't explain right now, love. But I do want you to keep quiet about this, okay?"

The blonde sighed before he nodded his head, turning his face away from Tobi again. The Uchiha held the smaller body against him, kissing the slender neck. Deidara gave a soft sigh, tilting his head slightly so that the other male had more access. Tobi then pecked the blonde on the lips, whispering,

"Please Deidara...Just give me one chance?"

Deidara was silent for a little while before he gave a soft smile, lifting his hand to play with Tobi's dark hair,

"Only if it will keep you from whining, un."

Tobi grinned before he smirked down at Deidara,

"Don't worry sempai, I'll _always_ make you feel good." At this, Deidara blushed, hitting Tobi's chest with a pout,

"Bastard, un."

"Yeah but you love me for it."

"Can't be so certain about that, un." The blonde sniffed, although his eyes were twinkling mischievously. Tobi tutted,

"Being a bad boy again, sempai...looks like I'm going to have to punish you again."

Deidara's eyes widened,

"W-what, un!?"

Tobi smirked before jumping on top of the blonde, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

--xx--

There...hope you liked...xD hopefully should be updating some other stories tooo!!


End file.
